A Marriage in Exchange
by thunderball10
Summary: While Ezio is desperately trying to find a way to release his father and two brothers from imprisonment, his biggest rival unexpectedly offers his help...but not without the price for a "prettier bride".
1. Chapter 1

**A Marriage in Exchange- This is my first Assassin's Creed story, hope you like it. And PLEASE SEND A REVIEW. **

The day was beginning to whine down as nighttime falls. Ezio had just finished his errands for today and was heading home. When he arrived at the Palazzo Auditore, he half expected to see his father sitting at his desk, finishing up his banking duties. But all he was greeted with was a ransacked office. Papers were scattered on the floor, a candleholder was knocked down on the desk, and the coat hanger lay on the floor as well. It seemed as if there was some kind of struggle. "Father!" He called out, but no answer. "Federico!"Still nothing. He ran into the family den, and was relieved to see his mother and sister there. His sister ran over to him. "Ezio!" she reached out and hugged him. "Claudia, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, but mother she's in shock." They both glanced over at their mother, she both pained and confused. The housemaid Annetta came in. "What's happened here?" Ezio asked. "We don't know, guards came barging in and they took your father and brothers." Annetta explained. "They said they were under arrest for treason." Claudia added. "It all happened so fast." Ezio thought quickly. "We need to get out of here. Annetta, do you know of any place we can go to?" "Yes, Yes! To my sister's, she's not far from here." Ezio nodded. "Alright, take my mother and Claudia with you. I'm going to see if I can get to father." After he made sure the women were safe, Ezio started his way toward the tower his father was supposed to be held in as told by Claudia. Arrested for treason? What could his father have to do with this? He was just a banker. Could all those nights his father left for business be the matter? Ezio had to make some sense into this. He tried to be discreet as possible since there were twice as more guards in the evening than in the day. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he began climb his way up the hovering tower.

Giovanni sat solemnly and quietly in his cell. How could he have been so foolish to let this happen? He now knows the fate he will soon meet. He just hopes to God that these people will show some mercy and spare his two sons…as well as the rest of his family. Ezio wouldn't allow Maria and Claudia to get hurt, and it is only a matter of time before he knows what other profession his father does besides banking. Suddenly, he felt a presence. No, it wasn't the guards. The presence was coming from the barred window. He extended a hand out to the figure climbing it.

"Ezio, over here." The boy grasped his father's hand as he came up just enough to see him. It broke his heart to see him so distraught.

"Father, what happened?""Just a result of recent matters son. Your mother, Claudia, and Annetta, are they alright?" "Yes, they are safe." Ezio assured. "Good." Giovanni sounded relieved. "Father, please tell me what of these matters you speak of." There was a slight pause before Giovanni spoke. "Ezio, there are things that you don't quite know yet." He sighed. "Perhaps it I ever get the chance…" He raised his head up and began to snap out of his saddened state. "There's no time, I need you to go back into my office. There is a secret door, find it and go inside. There's a large chest you'll see soon as you walk in, take everything it contains, though most of it will seem questionable. And you know my friend Uberto Alberti? There's a letter in the chest I want you to send to him as soon as possible…if it is not too late." He explained everything in a rushed tone, but the last thing he said went back to the feeling of despair.

"Father, what do you mean?" They both turned their attention towards the door; guards were about to come in. "No time just go Ezio. Go!" The boy left out of there before the guards were able to spot him.

Now he knows what he needs to do to claim his father and brothers innocence. Alberto was a good friend of the family; he wouldn't let the family down. "What's the hurry?" Ezio spun around to face the figure with a mocking sense in his tone. A very familiar tone at that. It was none other than Vieri de Pazzi. He could have beaten his ass like he wanted to do during that bridge brawl the day before. But Vieri was always one to talk-the-talk while backing away from a real fight. However, this was not Ezio's day.

"Vieri, I do not have time to be bothered with your shit." He said through gritted teeth. Vieri chuckled, which pissed Ezio off even more. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't come here for a rematch." He said.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Ezio impatiently asked. Vieri spread out his arms. "I offer you deal." Vieri stepped out a little closer, and then he leaned his back against the wall, folding his arms. "Well, it's too bad that your father has been arrested. Perhaps if he'd stayed out of _my_ father's affairs, and now he's planned for a public execution in front of a roaring crowd."

Execution?Over this situation? What could Ezio's father have done? "I do not have time for this; I need to go to Alberto now!" Ezio snapped. "Uberti? Oh you might as well forget it, he's not going to help you." Vieri said. Ezio's blood began to boil. "And how do you know that?" The other boy scoffed. "Are you that stupid? That dumb to not realize that Uberti is an ally of _my_ family?"

The Auditore couldn't believe he was wasting his time. His family would be dead by now listening to the Pazzi. "That's a damn lie Vieri, he's my father's good friend. How could he be an ally of your family?" "Because idiot he was paid a great price by my father and his associates. As far as I know, he is going to be the one to take care of the execution tomorrow morning." "What?" So many thoughts ran through Ezio's head. Now what was he supposed to do? "How can this be? I'll kill him!" Vieri held his hands up in protest. "Now, no need to get so violent." That mocking tone of his enraged Ezio so much he wanted to beat him senseless, he knew he had to walk away. "Perhaps I can help you."

That made the Auditore stop dead in his tracks. He turned to face him again. "Help me how?"

The young Pazzi stepped up to Ezio closer. "I could convince the officials to release your family and prevent their execusion, as they are just irrevelant to the cuase." He explained. "I'll help you this one time…for a price." Vieri slowly rubbed his hands together and grinned.

Wasting no time, Ezio put his hand on his hips and asked, "How much do you want?" Vieri shook his head and scoffed. "Please, I don't want your money I have my own money." He said. "But what I _do_ want is a prettier bride."Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Vieri, you should know this by now, Cristina doesn't want you." Vieri swatted a hand in the air. "Cristina? Pssh, I don't care about her anymore." He said nonchalantly. "But your sister, I've seen her before, and she's a fox." The Pazzi boy could have sworn he saw his rival's face turn red, but of course he suspected it. "How nice it would be to have a wife like her."

Ezio nearly exploded. "You want to marry my sister?" Vieri chuckled, clearly enjoying the Auditore's enragement. "Exactly, you have the whole night to make up the decision. Oh you might not want to take too long, because it will get late." Ezio sighed, he didn't know if Vieri was telling the truth or using another one of his tricks to get what he wanted. Can he really trust him? There was no time to question this, his father and two brothers' lives are on the line. Right now, Ezio is desperate to save them.

"Give it two hours, we'll meet here at the same spot." Vieri shrugged in response. "Alright, two hours, same spot. I'll be near waiting."

The two rivals split off. Ezio quickly made his way to the new residence his mother and sister are staying at. It was a brothel, large, cozy, and well kept. Ezio was soon greeted by Paola, the Madame owner of the place. He'd known her since he was a child; considering she was a good friend of his father's and actually introduced him to the woman who would soon become his wife.

"Salute Madonna." He said, accepting her embrace. "How are you?" she asked, with a bit of concern in her voice. They must have told her about the situation. "Alright, I suppose." He answered. "I really need to speak to Claudia." He didn't notice that she was upstairs, just coming out of the room when she heard her brother's voice. "Ezio?"

He glanced up, as she was descending down the stairs. She hugged him, and then looked around. "Ezio, where's-" He cut her off. "We need to talk, now." Claudia stared at him, taken aback by his impatient plea. "Alright." They both stepped outside in the garden. Claudia sat down on a bench to listen. Ezio told her everything that happened, including the execution that was supposed to take place.

"They plan to hang them the next morning." Claudia gasped. "What? Oh _Diomio_ what are we going to do?" Ezio sat down next to her. "There is a way I can get them out." He said. "How?" He drew in a breath. "I've-somewhat made a deal, and you won't believe with who." He responded, brooding. Now Claudia was the one becoming impatient. "Well, don't keep me in the dark. Tell me who."

Ezio sighed. "Vieri." A surge of irritation was evident in his voice. Claudia frowned. "Vieri? The Pazzi boy you got in fight with on the bridge? The one who scarred up your face?" Her brother was taken aback. "Hey, at least I still have a way with the ladies!" He shot back. "But anyways _he_ says he can find a way to get them released, 'for a price.'" Ezio made a mocking gesture of Vieri by rubbing his hands together. "Fine then, how much does he want?" Claudia asked. "It's not money he wants-it's a bride." The girl scoffed. "Well there are plenty of girls here. Say, maybe you can help him find one." She said.

Ezio shrugged, he became very hesitant to what he was about to say next. "That won't be too difficult. He's considering _you _to be his bride."

Claudia's eyes got so wide Ezio was afraid they would pop out of its sockets. "Me? Vieri must be out of his mind to think that I want to marry him!" Ezio agreed with her, and to think he was very close to considering this. "You know what, I'm going back there to tell him that my sister is not for sale! There are many other options, either he takes money or find him another woman." He grabbed his sister's hand. "Let's go!"

She pulled back. "Ezio wait!" She began to think for a moment, both hands on her hips. "We should reconsider." Ezio frowned. "Reconsider what?" Claudia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I don't trust the _bastardo, _but maybe we should take this deal."

"Claudia, how do we know that we can trust him?" Ezio asked. "That's the thing, we are not going to be so quick to give in to what he wants. Come brother, we'll go to him and discuss more of this." She seemed to have most of this planned than he did. He obediently followed his sister on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see huh, anyway here is the next chapter (if you want to call it that) enjoy **

It was not too hard to find Vieri. He was already close by talking to a group of his minions. When he saw the two siblings, he smirked and began strutting towards them. Claudia rolled her eyes. "My goodness, look at him! Coming over here like he owns all of Florence, no wonder none of the girls pay attention to him!"

Vieri looked over to Claudia, then to her brother. "Well it seems that Ezio kept the deal, even bringing his foxy sister here." He said. "I figured this would take less than two hours." He reached over to grasp her arm. Claudia snatched back. "Not so fast Vieri, we still have much to talk about in regards to this 'deal'." The Pazzi boy stepped back amused. "Foxy _and_ fiery, I like that!" Ezio smirked. If only Vieri knew how tough his sister really was. Claudia rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, we just need to be sure that you'd keep your word, if we are to keep ours." She said. Vieri held his hands up defensively. "Look I would not be here wasting my time helping you now would I?" He asked sarcastically. "Perhaps you have a point, but seriously Vieri there are plenty of other girls out here I could help you find. Why don't you ask them?" Ezio suggested. Vieri raised his head up and placed a finger to his chin, as if in thought.

"Hm, sounds interesting but…no my mind is already made up." He answered, stubbornly.

"Fine! The deal is this we want to see our father and brothers walk out that door unharmed." Ezio retorted.

"And if you do this, _I_ will give you my final answer on accepting your proposal." Claudia added.

Vieri frowned. "Geez, you Auditores are so demanding!" He said. "Fine then, I save their pathetic lives, I better walk out of here with a new bride." Then he and the siblings split ways. "Do you think he'll keep his word?" Claudia asked Ezio. "Oh, he'd better." Ezio answered, with a hard look on his face.

**The next day…**

It was a solemn morning for the Auditores the following day. They stood outside of the tower waiting. "Vieri had better kept his word." Ezio said. Speak of the devil, he was coming towards them. "Lovely morning eh?" When they did not respond, he scoffed, but was not offended. "Oh, why the lone faces? They should be coming out anytime now." Meanwhile, Giovanni sat on the bench inside the tower. Two guards stood on each side while his hands were tied back. It was time. Suddenly, two more guards came in with Federico and Petruchio. Giovanni managed to give them a slight smile, until he was interrupted by a guard. "Get up!" He ordered.

Half rising on his own, half grabbed, Giovanni stood up. As the guard was behind his back, he suddenly felt the ropes let loose on his wrist. "You lucky _idiotas_ are free to go." One of the guards said. "You have been released on bail." Giovanni felt a rush of relief glide over him. Federico and Petruchio looked relieved and a bit confused as well. Father and sons embraced in a three way group hug. "_Dio mio_, that had me for a moment." Federico said. "Yes I know." Giovanni said. "Now let's go home, the rest of the family is probably worried sick."

Ezio, Claudia, and their mother Maria still stood waiting, beginning to feel tense. They saw the door open and out came the other half of the family. The two women gasped and Ezio heaved a sigh of relief smiling. They all ran towards them, exchanging embraces. Giovanni went over to Maria, only to be unexpectedly slapped across the face.

Rubbing the side of his face, Giovanni stared at his wife shocked. "Damn you Giovanni! You literally had me scared to death!" She shouted. His reaction went from confused, to understanding how she felt when he and their two sons were taken that night. Giovanni smiled as he went over and reached to her again, this time she did not refuse his embrace. "I know, I know _amore_. Everything's alright now." He said comfortingly. He was long overdue to pay a visit with Alberto, to let him know how grateful he is for this release from execution.

Someone from behind cleared their throat, obviously to get attention. The family turned to face the person, of course it was Vieri. Federico rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Ignoring this, Vieri spoke. "Alright, sorry to break up this happy moment, but I believe I've kept my promise. A deal is a deal." He stood there waiting with his arms folded across his chest. Claudia stood up to him. "Yes, you did keep your word." The Pazzi boy did indeed, if he were more-likable-she probably would have showered him with hugs and kisses. "So I will keep mine." She said. "Deal? What Deal?" Giovanni asked. Everyone but Claudia and Ezio seemed puzzled. If anything, Ezio was more embarrassed. The boy he just got into a brawl with was now planning to marry his little sister!

Claudia turned to her father. "Listen father, Vieri was kind enough to help get you, Federico, and Petruchio out of jail." There was a slight pause in the air. "Believe it or not father, it's true." Ezio added. Giovanni was taken aback. "Well I'll be damned…" Claudia took a deep breath before turning back to Vieri, who had that ridiculous smirk on his face once again. "Therefore," she extended a hand out to him. "I accept your hand in marriage." "WHAT!" Everyone around shouted in unison-except Ezio.

From then on, plans for the wedding were already beginning. Vieri wanted it to be a huge wedding for everyone to see. Claudia on the other hand wanted it to be more discreet, inviting only close friends and family. She wasn't the only one who felt this way; both her family and the Pazzi wanted the wedding kept discreetly as well. Vieri was pissed, as he always needed to show off. Truth is, knowing that the two feuding families were now going to become in-laws was humiliating on both parts.

**NOTE: YES I KNOW THIS IS VERY SHORT, CONSIDER THIS A TEASER FOR NOW. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAYS AND I WILL GET BACK TO IT VERY SOON. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! First of all I want to thank ALL OF YOU for the reviews. Only 5 so far, but you guys have no idea how delighted I was to see them. Well here is the part I'm sure most have been waiting for-THE WEDDING! ENJOY. **** For those who read it before, notice that I added a little more until my next chapter.**

The day had come; to Claudia it seemed to drag along. She just wanted it to be over as soon as possible and save her and her family the embarrassment. Meanwhile, the Auditore and Pazzi family, along with friends were sitting on opposite sides of the church. Each were exchanging funky glances at one another.

Some were even saying things under their breath about the ones across from them. The words were far from complimentary. Francesco de Pazzi was the first to break the silence. "Well, this is embarrassing! My son marrying an Auditore, like he couldn't do better!" Giovanni darted a look towards him. "So what are you saying? That my daughter is not good enough for your son?" He said, and then he shook his head. "If anything it is the other way around." Suddenly both sides began arguing back and forth. Of course many things that wanted to be said on both sides were restricted due to where they were.

Vieri finally stepped out, but no one heeded any attention as they continued on with their bickering. Enraged, he bellowed to the guests.

"Hey! What's the deal with this? This is MY wedding! Show some damn dignity!"

The priest was shocked at his outburst and using the word "damn" in church. "Son watch your mouth." He retorted calmly.

"He's my son, I tell him to watch his mouth." Francesco snapped. "Boy, watch your mouth!"Vieri scoffed in response.

Nearly half an hour later, Claudia was ready to walk down the aisle towards her doomed marriage. She can not believe that she is actually going on with this. But a deal is a deal right?

She stood in front of the doors and took a deep breath as she waited nervously for them to open. She was able to keep some sense of composure when the doors did finally spread open. All eyes were on her in her cream-colored dress as she began her walk. Vieri was right in the center of the two sides.

Claudia had to admit, despite his unattractive cockiness, he did look handsome in his dark velvet suit. She focused most of her attention on her family, who gave her plenty smiles of encouragement. That made her smile back, a little at least.

"Oh look at our baby Giovanni," Maria whispered. "She looks beautiful." "Yes she does, if only her husband was more suitable." Giovanni said. "Hm, I agree with that." His wife responded.

Claudia and Vieri stood in front of the crowd. The priest cleared his throat and began to speak. "We have these two, standing together-" Claudia politely cut him off. "Excuse me, but Father may we please-hurry this up as much as we can." Vieri glared at her. "You wanted a small wedding, you got one." He whispered. "So I suggest you deal with this and let him finish the vows!" He turned to the priest. "Forgive us, you see we are so in love she's just as eager to return to our chambers to make our love even more official." Claudia was boiling with rage, she knew exactly what he meant.

Whether in a holy sanctuary or not, she was ready to punch him in the face. Not wanting to cause a problem, the priest read the vows as quickly as possible. "You may now kiss the bride." Claudia rolled her eyes and irritably sighed. Vieri smirked with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't mind if I do." She yelped as he grabbed her by the waist, bent her back and kissed her. Some of the guests let out a slight gasp as well.

Ezio turned to his father. "Father please, let me get one in." He said, popping his knuckles. Giovanni raised his hands down. "No son, there would be plenty of time once we get out of here."

After the ceremony, the guests had a small gathering party. Like in the church, the two families stayed on opposite sides of each. Claudia spoke with her brothers, who were giving her advice on what to do if Vieri ever disrespected her. "Look just because you're married to him does not mean you have to give in to his advances." Federico said. "And if he tries to get rough with you, punch him in the face." Ezio said. "Just like you did that one girl for looking at your _bastardo porco_ ex Duccio." Claudia smirked, remembering that incident that got her suspended from school for three days.

On the other side, Vieri was talking to his sister Viola. "You ought to treat her nicely, just because she's a girl does not mean she can't be violent." Viola said. Vieri clearly irritable frowned. "And who are you to tell me what I should do?" He asked. "Claudia is my wife and as long as she gives me what I want, she will get what she wants."

Viola glared at her brother. "You know she has two older brothers that do not mind beating your ass." "Hmph, let them come at me. I'll always have back up." Vieri said. Then he paused. "Oh and I meant to ask you something sister. Is it true that Ezio gave you a 'handling'?"

Viola's glare turned into a surprised frown. "A handling?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. During our little quarrel on the bridge, Ezio said he gave you a 'handling'." Viola's eyes darted towards the middle Auditore boy, talking to his siblings. She stormed up to him and slapped him dead in the face, he obviously didn't expect it. "W-what was that for?" He asked, apparently shocked.

"So you told my brother that you gave me a 'handing'"? Viola questioned. Ezio raised his hands. "Hey I was only kidding." Then he gave her a dark look. "Besides, if _he_ wasn't going around slandering my family we wouldn't have fought in the first place!" He paused when he saw Vieri snickering after he got slapped.

Meanwhile, after hearing the kids somewhat confrontation, Francesco decided to create one of his own. He went over to the refreshments table and poured two glasses of wine. He walked over to Giovanni with the glasses.

"Mr. Auditore, let us celebrate! Now that we are going to be in-laws." He said. "Here have a glass of wine."

Taken aback by this sudden kind gesture, Giovanni hesitatingly accepted the offer. "Um, thank you?" Right as he was about to take the glass, Francesco spilled both glasses of wine onto Giovanni's lap, soaking his pants directly in the middle.

"Oh! My apologies Giovanni." He responded in a fake sympathetic tone. "Here, let me help you with that." He took out a handkerchief in attempt to 'help', but Giovanni kindly brushed it off. "It's fine, just a little accident." He stood up and walked away, it was either that or punch the bastard in his face.

He walked over to Maria, who noticed the wine soaked stain on his pants. "I know he did that on purpose." He muttered.

Federico also noticed the incident; perhaps it is time to get a little even. "Hey where's the bride and groom? Time to cut the cake!"

The crowd gathered around the beautiful 8-tier buttercream cake. "Make room people, be a good guest and watch _us_ eat cake." Vieri said, pulling Claudia next to him. Federico stopped him by raising a hand up. "Please allow me, since we are going to be in-laws, to offer the first piece-to your father."

He cut the piece of cake and turned to Francesco. "Here, you are honored!" He took the cake and smashed it directly into Francesco's face. The crowd gasped in shock. Francesco was red with rage.

"Oh you _bastardo_!" In response, he grabbed a handful of cake from the tier and smashed it back in Federico's face. That set it off, soon everyone started throwing cake, filled wine glasses, and other foods at each other, with a couple of punches being thrown in as well.

Vieri and Claudia stared, open-mouthed and speechless. The groom's face turned purple. "I cannot believe this!" He shouted, flinging his arms in the air, throwing a temper tantrum of course. "This was supposed to be my wedding day, MY WEDDING DAY! And this is what I get?" He grabbed Claudia's hand. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Where are we going?" She asked aggressively.

"Getting away from these idiots!" He answered.

They walked out the church hand-in-hand, the bells rang indicating that someone got married. Claudia was relieved that there wasn't a crowd of people to witness it.

The couple spent the rest of the day at a hotel resort, at least until their villa that both of their families prepared for them was ready. Claudia dreaded the idea that she now has to _live_ with Vieri. It was already bad enough she had to _marry_ him! They sat outside in the resort garden. There were small cakes, fruit, and wine sitting on a table. The only thing keeping the Auditore girl sane was the beautiful garden and the cool breeze flowing in the atmosphere. Surprisingly, Vieri didn't say anything to her at all. He was still angry about the fiasco at the wedding party.

The hotelier came by the couple, he cleared his throat. "_Scusi_, I believe you have some visitors." He said.

"Visitors? If things weren't bad enough, here I am having a quiet time with my new bride and I get unwanted visitors!" Vieri snapped. "Where are these visitors?"

"They're coming now sir." The hotelier motioned to a group following him. It was their families, returning from the wedding fight.

They were still covered in food and wine, yet they did appear a bit apologetic about it. Claudia's father was the first to greet them.

"_Buona sera_ newlyweds." Giovanni said hesitantly. "Hello papa." Claudia responded, followed by hug. Then she went up to her mother and hugged her.

"Listen, we wanted to come just to say how sorry we were for ruining the wedding with that fight at the party." Maria said.

Vieri rolled his eyes. "Oh you meant to tell me that you came here for late apologies?"

"You know we could have came here without apologizing at all." Francesco snapped.

Claudia shrugged carelessly. "Well it's fine," She said acting nonchalant as ever. "In fact it was probably the best thing that happened at the wedding."

Vieri's father raised his nose in the air. "Hmph, at least we can agree on that."

Giovanni glared at him before turning to the couple. "We also came to inform you that the villa we prepared for you two is ready."

"Well, it's about time, now me and my bride can have some real quality time together." Vieri said, wrapping his unwanted arm around Claudia's waist. "So let's go see it!"

Early evening…

The sun was beginning to settle down as the in-laws arrived to the new location of the couple's villa. It was beautiful indeed, large enough and elegant, yet not too extravagant. Claudia stared at the place in awe, wishing she could share this with someone other than Vieri.

"Lovely place no?" Giovanni said. "We picked it out ourselves, somewhere that wouldn't be too far."

Vieri nodded his head in approval. "Yes, lovely place indeed, I must say you Auditore have good taste."

After glancing at the villa, the groom turned to the family. "Now if you will excuse me and my bride, we have to get to our honeymoon."

"Don't try to rush us out Vieri." Ezio replied.

"Oh what's the matter? Not too thrilled that your sister has finally become a woman, _my_ woman?" Vieri smirked.

Giovanni raised his hands in the air. "Alright, you know what let's end this night for now." As much as his son wanted to punch Vieri, papa Auditore was ready to do the same. But deep down he knew he owed the Pazzi boy greatly for his favor, so couldn't really fault him. However, it did not mean he could just flaunt his only daughter around like she's another score.

"Please come by whenever you all like." Claudia said, ignoring the frown Vieri gave her.

"Oh we will," Federico said. "We'll come by the day after tomorrow." He gave a quick glance towards Ezio.

As the families grudgingly bid each other a good evening, Giovanni held his hand out to his son-in-law.

"Welcome to the family my boy."

"_Grazie Messer_ Auditore, and don't worry I will take good care of your-

Before he could finish his statement (which held his usual cocky tone of course) and as he reached out to shake Giovanni's hand, the bride's patriarch grabbed Vieri's arm, bringing the two face-to-face.

"Oh you better take good care of my daughter." Giovanni hissed. A crazed look was in his eyes and it scared Vieri straight. "Because if you hurt her or break her heart, so help me God I will hunt you down like a beast understand?" He tightened his grip on every growling word he spoke.

Vieri grimaced in pain as he tried to respond. "_Si, si_ I understand!"

"Good." Giovanni replied. He released his grip, and like someone released from an exorcism, went back to his normal self. "Well have a good night!" He said, giving a hard pat on Vieri's back making him flinch.

"Good night." Vieri managed to choke out.

"Good night papa." Claudia said. She glanced at Vieri and rolled her eyes, thinking of the fact that she's spending the night with this…sleaze!

**NOTE:** bastardo=bastard porco=pig scusi=excuse me buona sera=good day


End file.
